<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let him hold you by perrythedeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451737">Let him hold you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer'>perrythedeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mocking, Multi, Play Fighting, Polyamory, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juptile | Grovyle &amp; Partner Pokemon (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Juptile | Grovyle/Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Partner Pokemon/Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let him hold you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are just ridiculous!” Kiptides voice rang throughout the cavern, and the boy crossed his arms and gave a huff, staring at the Grovyle that had gotten himself stuck on one of the sticky traps. He gave a little smirk and pulled at his arm again.</p><p>Kiptide simply <i>watched</i> the gross purple substance try to pull off of his friend, and Dixie scoffed, walking over and narrowing her eyes “So Grovy, tell me again how you are going to ‘ace’ this dungeon?” Grovyle squinted, his eyes closing for a second as he sighed. “I said i was going to run through this dungeon, and make it through without a scratch.”</p><p>“And what happened, Grovyle?” Dixies voice got more mocking, and Grovyle shook his head a little. “I got attacked by a group of Whiscash, and got blown into a sticky trap.” “You got attacked by a group of Whiscash, and got blown <i> into a sticky trap </i>” Dixie repeated.</p><p>Kiptide rolled his eyes, blowing a water gun at the sticky trap and his friend. The substance melted after a minute, leaving Grovyle to shake off the water and brush off the last bits of the purple liquid. “Thank you, Kiptide” he hums, ruffling his friends hair and getting a grin out of the smaller pokemon.</p><p>Dixie boo’d, and tried to push Grovyle back into the trap, he just grabbed her shoulders and rose an eyebrow. “Dix, don’t be rude” “Please, you’re lame, get back in the trap you big log” Grovyle chuckled lightly as Kiptide pulled his friend back.</p><p>“Sorry Grovyle, she’s having a day” Kiptide laughed lightly, and Grovyle just gave an eyeroll and lifted Kiptide up, leaving him to squeal and struggle for a second, relaxing when he felt a kiss pressed to his head. Dixie took a step back and Grovyle grinned at her “Ya want one?”</p><p>“Hell no.” Dixie was walking away, down the next hall, and rolled her eyes a little when she heard only one pair of footsteps behind her, laced with the sounds of amused humming. She found herself crossing her arms, a fallen look starting to grow on her face- it didn’t last long, because Grovyle noticed, and ran over at full speed to lift her up too, leaving her lightly shoving at his shoulder in anger until Kiptide patted her knee.</p><p>“Just accept it, Dixie.” Dixie gave a groan, but laid her head on Grovyles shoulder, glaring off into the distance as he kissed her head. She was actually rather content just being carried by the dumbass lizard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>